fsafandomcom-20200215-history
Magellan Times
|- |'Format' |Broadsheet |- |'Type' |Daily newspaper |- |'Owner' |Alyeska State Corporation |- |'CEO' |To be announced |- |'Founded' |To be announced |- |'Political Allegiance' |Neutral |- |'Languages' |English and Spanish |- |'Distributor(s)' |Alyeska State Corporation |- |'Distributed In' |Magellan |} The Magellan Times is a planned English and Spanish public newspaper serving James Ross and Vega Islands, as well as the Prince Gustav Channel in Alyeska. It will be a free and collaborative publication owned by the Alyeska State Corporation, who will hire the newspaper's editorial board, although state and federal laws prohibit the corporation from interfering in the editorial content of the paper. News Content The Times will employ an open editing "wiki" style model for most of its news gathering. A few full-time reporters will ensure that newsworthy stories are included, but for the most part it will be open to editing by anyone. Editors will have the authority to restrict editing to established contributors in extreme cases where the content is subject to vandalism. They also reserve the right to remove unsourced or other material of questionable legitimacy from the articles. All material published in the Times is licensed under the GNU Free Documentation License and may be freely reproduced. It is expected that much of the Magellan-area news reported in the national FSA Today will originate from the Times. Op-Ed Content An editorial board will oversee the newspaper. They will also publish editorials in the same fashion as most newspapers. Opinion pieces and Letters to the Editor submitted by readers will also be published. The vast majority of opinion pieces will be posted to the Times in a manner similar to Twitter. The Editorial Board will select online blogs to appear in the printed edition. It will be the policy for the Times to publish all sides of an issue when an opinion piece that covers a controversial issue is published. Prohibited Content Though the Times is a citizen-run, citizen-published newspaper protected by the principles of free speech, some material is prohibited and will be deleted. Repeated or extreme offenses may result in a permanent ban from further contributions. This material includes: * Writing articles for the purpose of promoting a product or service in a deliberate effort to circumvent advertising policies * Spam * Libel * Articles and contributions that incite riots, violence, or criminal acts * Articles and contributions that promote hate against a specific group of individuals based on race, color, nationality, ethnicity, religion, disability, sex, sexual orientation, or gender identity * Cyber-bullying and Cyber-harassment * Hoaxes * Dispensing of any professional advice by unqualified individuals Print Edition The Times will publish a print edition each day on both paper and as downloadable pdf files, in both English and Spanish editions. News content will be categorized as "Recommended", "Approved", and "Not Recommended". This will be based on the newsworthiness, credibility, and overall quality of the article. Only Recommended and Approved content may appear in print. Articles and material labeled as Not Recommended will appear only online. Local Editions The Times will serve the entire state of Alyeska, except for the South Shetland Islands. Smaller, more locally-concentrated newspapers will serve the various regions of the Magellan-Hillcrest area. These publications will draw heavily from the Times for their content, but will also contain local news and content that would not be newsworthy for the entire region. * The Abernethy Flats Tribune (serves most of Magellan Borough outside the city proper) * The Vega Island Observer (serves Vega Island) * The South Bay Chronicle (serves Hillcrest and its immediate neighboring communities) * The Prince Gustav Sounder (serves Port Ross and the islands of the Prince Gustav Channel) A sister publication, The South Shetlander will serve Georgetown and the South Shetland Islands. This publication will rely more on content relevant to that borough and less on the Times. Advertising and Revenue Revenue for the Magellan Times will come primarily from advertising. There will also be a cost for the printed edition to cover the cost of printing (though this does not apply to the downloadable pdf version). Classified advertising will be done in a manner similar to Craigslist, except that revenue will be generated from classified advertising appearing in the print edition, which will be a premium service.